Always You
by deadtodd
Summary: Somehow they always found their way back to each other. -Extreme Fluff-


**Grimmy:**_ This is probably the fluffiest thing I've written so far, and probably the only canon(since ConxMegan isn't absolute and just heavily implied for now) thing I've written for the YJ archives. That being said, I hope you all enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

Dinah sighed as she pushed down on the plastic aspirin protector, popping the small white pill through the thick foil seal on the back of the package. Not really in the mood for ice water, she dug in the back of the main freezer and pulled out the last root beer. Off brand, she couldn't believe that 'someone', she wasn't pointing any fingers, wasn't willing to pay a little extra for something that tasted better.

She slipped her finger under the tab, growling when she not only ripped a fingernail, thankfully not off, but the tab as well. She muttered several swears under her breath and got a knife to pry the can open, smiling when she succeeded. After she popped the small pill in her mouth, she pressed the can against her lips, tilted it and chugged quite a bit of it. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was.

"Headache?"

She stiffened but relaxed seconds later. She could feel him, standing behind her, breathing against her neck, but not quite touching. It made her a little tense to be honest. He would always do this, taunt her into making the first move, into begging. Unfortunately she never knew what she would be begging for.

"You'd have one too if you had to baby-sit teenagers. You here on League business Ollie?" she finally muttered after a brief silence. He'd stepped closer and placed his arms on either side of her, resting his hands on the kitchen counter. He pressed his nose against the side of her neck and smiled. And for some reason she couldn't stop the smile that slowly tugged at her lips. This game again.

She could feel the thick blond hair on his chin tickle her skin and she let a soft giggle escape her lips. She'd always loved his hair. "Poor birdie. How 'bout I kiss you better." He didn't bother answering her question, but he didn't have to. He slid his hands up her sides, fingertips tickling her through her clothes. Instead of cupping her breasts like she'd expected, he removed his hands completely and placed one of them on her shoulder, the other under he chin. He tilted her head towards him and gave one of the sweetest kisses she'd ever received.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other and Dinah turned around to face him, pressing her forehead against his. They stayed like that for what felt like the longest time, the only movement consisted of him drawing irregular patterns on the small of her back or stroking her soft blond hair. And her, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck or tracing the shell of his ears.

"Ollie," she finally breathed. She wished that there was some sort of sound in his name that would cause her to pucker her lips and brush them lightly against his when she talked. She honestly couldn't verbally express just how deeply she'd fallen in love with the archer. This wasn't _that_ game…

He hmned softly and captured her lips in another sweet kiss. She was sure she'd have a cavity before she went to bed if he kept this up. But his message was loud and clear. He was trying to tell her... Tell her that their relationship wasn't one-sided. She could feel him, tilting his head ever so slightly. Deepening their kiss. She felt weak kneed and nearly moaned in content when he began to gently caress her cheek.

Too soon, it was like he was pulling away too soon again. "O-Ollie... What's gotten into you? Is something wrong?" she questioned, naturally suspicious. Dinah felt a little guilty. He could be rather charming when he wanted to be but a lot of the time it was for an alternative reason that she didn't know about. She'd just started to trust him after the last incident. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she prepared herself for whatever he said next.

"I just want you to know I love you Dinah." He placed a few short kisses on her lips, causing them to tingle whenever he pulled away. "Always... Always you," he muttered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, very much unlike the way he did when they were acting on more passionate instincts. No...

He was hugging her.

She felt like she was floating but melting away at the same time as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She snuggled against him and wished they could just go away, be together, forever. It wasn't the first time either. But she wouldn't dare ask that of him. He- No. They had a job, people to protect. "Always Ollie. Always you." And she knew, no matter what, they'd always end up going back to each other. The past few years had been proof of that.

In that moment his hand found hers and slowly they laced together.

**Grimmy:**_ Psh, GA you such a pimp. You get all the sexy ladies. Anyways, that game she was reffering too, or thought they were playing was supposed to be implying that he made her want... well... Do I have to spell it out XD? But instead he just wanted to be a big ol' teddy. Jeez I love him. He's ttly one of my favorite heroes. _

_Anyways, advertising time. Please go and check out the YJ challenge forum. We need more challengers, lol. Also, any criticism of any kind is appreciated. I notice that I tend to lack in details towards the end of a fic and I tried to correct that here. Hope I did a decent job. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
